The Guardians Of Konoha
by WeDontSuffice
Summary: The one and only Uchiha is back in Konoha! But will he be accepted with open arms? And what, or who, has follwed him back? SasuSaku. NaruHina.
1. Just a Rumor

**A/N: Well, it seems that the subject of Sasuke's return to Konoha is a very popular one to write about. So here is my take on it. I have altered the Character Stats a little in order to fit my version of the story. In this work, Sasuke left Konoha when he was fifteen (because let's face it...he LOOKS at least fifteen on the show) and it is five years later, so Team 7 is now twenty (with the exception of Kakashi, of course). I wrote most of this over the summer so I should be able to update pretty frequently. So enjoy!**

There had been rumors circulating for the past few days. People on the street would murmur to one another 'He's back! The Uchiha!' Sakura had first heard the information on her way to Tsunade's office. Two ANBU officers had been whispering about it. _Back?_ she thought, _He's returned?_ She wondered if Tsunade had been informed about it. Most people did not speak of him. He was known as an enemy and a traitor to their village and she doubted that anyone would dare speak of him in front of Tsunade, as Sasuke Uchiha had not been on her good side in a very long time.

She shrugged off the information as false. People spread these kinds of rumors everyday. Why should she regard them as true?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The same news reached Naruto while he was at Ichiraku Ramen. Though he was usually the only one there past sunset, he had been surprised to see two Chuunin ninja sitting at the counter. As he devoured his ramen, Naruto heard a familiar name in their conversation.

"So," one said in a soft voice, "have you heard?"

"About what?" said the other.

"The Uchiha!" the first muttered, "they say he's returned!" Naruto froze.

"Lower your voice!" the second said, "it is never safe to mention that name in public! What if he was here in disguise?" The two glanced at Naruto, who pretended not to be listening, and then continued.

"Anyway," the first said, "people have been talking about it for days and no one's sure who was the first to spot him."

"Whoever it was must be an excellent ninja to spot him," the second agreed, "I myself have never seen him in battle, but from what I hear he excels in all kinds of jutsu! Even taijutsu! And he has the Sharingan eye!" The first nodded.

"If it's true," said the first, "and he has returned to Konoha, then he could be anywhere, disguised as anyone! He could even be posing as the Hokage!"

"No, no," said the second, "not even he could pass of as Tsunade-sama."

"You don't know that," said the first, "it was you who said all those great things about him…that he excels in all forms of jutsu and has the Sharingan eye. If he's as good as you've heard, then he could easily defeat Tsunade-sama and pretend to be her."

"Hmm," said the second, "well, we don't really know how good he is. We've never seen him in action. But we do know one thing: he's dangerous. And as soon as he's found, he's as good as dead. After what he did to Konoha-"

"Please," the first said, holding up a hand to silence him, "let's not speak about that here." Naruto sat in silence until the two left and he was able to think clearly. _How can it be? _he thought, _Could he really have returned?_

**A/N: Well, there it is...Chapter One. I am uploading the next few chapters as I type this. So please review!**

**sofia nadia**


	2. The Meeting Place

Sakura sat on the all-too-familiar bench, a withering book in her lap, her eyes cast downward sadly. She didn't notice the pair of onyx eyes watching her from up the road. A small gust of warm wind, and she heard footsteps coming towards her. She kept her eyes on the tattered pages of her book in an attempt to hide the tears they held.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped next to her. A tall figure stood there, his hands in his pockets, looking down at her. He stood silently for a moment, then sat down in the empty space next to her. As he sat, Sakura recognized his jet-black hair.

"I heard that you came back," she sniffed. There was another short silence. Sakura was afraid to look at him for fear that he would be different in some way.

"There have been rumors floating around," she said, "that he's dead…that you're the only one left now…are they true?" He did not reply, but sat still. He too kept his head down, though for a different reason. He did not want her to see the guilt in his eyes, and he let some of his hair fall in front of his face.

"I suppose you should be quite content now," Sakura continued, "you got what you always wanted. I am sure things are looking up for you." She closed her book gently.

"You always were an arrogant one," he smiled, "perhaps we were not always so different after all." Sakura now looked at him, her eyes wide with shock. How dare he talk to her like that! Had he really come here just to insult her? The playful smile on his lips shot arrows through her heart and she felt anger coming over her. She had never felt anger towards Sasuke…not like this.

"E-excuse me?" she said timidly. As angry as she was, she was still not sure if she dared to challenge him. She knew what kind of power he possessed.

"You know what annoys me the most about you?" he said. His eyes finally met hers as he lifted his head to see her reaction: utter disbelief.

"You always act like you know everything," he continued, "when really…you don't." Sakura gaped at him. She was furious and afraid and confused all at once. She wanted to hit him, the way she would if he was Naruto. She wanted to make him take it back, but she couldn't. There _was_ something about him. Something new that she had never noticed before. His expression was not as cold as it used to be. In fact, he seemed kind of sad.

"You think I hate you," he muttered, more to himself than to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"You think I want nothing to do with you," he continued, "you think I'm just this empty, heartless person who doesn't feel anything but hate and anger. You think I don't miss our team. You think I don't care about anyone but myself." Sakura stared at him, quivering a little. She couldn't understand. She swallowed hard.

"Why are you saying this?" she asked. He took a long pause before answering.

"Because," he said finally, "I…don't want you to…to think of me that way."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. What other way _could_ she think of him? She had known him for most of her life and he had always given her that impression, although she constantly tried to convince herself that it was false. _Could it be…?_

Sasuke stood and walked just across the road to where the grass was growing along with some flowers. He swiftly pulled up a daffodil and carried it back to the bench. Standing in front of her, he looked at the flower in his hand.

"You brought me these when I was in the hospital," he said, "years ago. Did you know that the daffodil stands for unrequited love?" Sakura merely shook her head. Sasuke took her hand and placed the flower in it, carefully closing her fingers around the stem. She continued to stare at him, then at the daffodil, then back at him.

"That night," she said softly, "when you left the village. You came through here and I was waiting for you. I begged you to stay and…and you said 'thank you'. I never got a chance to ask you…what you were you thanking me for?" He leaned down, so that his face was right in front of hers, just inches away. He looked into her brilliant green eyes, remembering all the years they had spent together.

"Waiting for me," he replied. And before she had a moment to think, Sakura felt his lips pressed up against hers. She couldn't believe that after so long a time, here he was kissing her like it was one of her fantasies. She tried to relax into it, but just as she did, he slowly pulled away and looked at her with those inky black eyes.

"Now," he said, smiling, "before you go and ask what just happened here, let me tell you something, Sakura. You think I hate you. But I've never loved anyone more."

Sakura sat eyes wide, mouth agape, and head spinning. She didn't know what to think. The undeniable joy that filled her in that moment could not be suppressed.

"W-what?" she said, a smile tugging at her lips. Sasuke smiled too.

"I don't think I need to repeat myself," he laughed. She beamed at him, eyes tearing with happiness and threw herself at him, embracing him tightly.

"Sasuke-kun," she said. Sasuke held her close as the breeze grew stronger. There was a definite change in the winds and he knew that things would be different now. He could feel it.


	3. Brotherly Love

As usual, Sasuke found him out in the woods, training at the crack of dawn. He hadn't changed a bit and Sasuke smiled at this. For the moment, his nerves had subsided and he was pleased to see his 'brother' was exactly the way he remembered.

Naruto leaped into the air, tossing several kunai knives at the targets. All of them landed on the bull's eye, and Naruto smiled proudly. Hearing a rustling sound in the bushes, he pulled another kunai knife out and gripped it tightly.

"Who's there?" he called out. He threw the knife at the bush, only to see an arm reach out and catch the kunai. Naruto raised his eyebrows. _Who…?_

"Not Hokage yet, eh, Naruto?" he said. Naruto flinched at the voice. _Sasuke?_ He watched as his friend stepped out from the shadows. He was taller than Naruto remembered, and did seem older, but he was still Sasuke.

"You," Naruto said fiercely, "so, it's true…you really _are_ back." Sasuke smirked.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, throwing the kunai knife back at Naruto, "and I thought you would be happy to see me." Naruto caught the kunai and glared back at him.

"_Happy_ to see you?" he yelled, "after you betrayed our village and lost my respect, you think I'm gonna throw you a homecoming party? Well, guess what, Sasuke? You blew it! The minute you joined that scum Orochimaru, you finished our friendship! I went through hell to try and bring you back! We all did! And you treated us like dirt! And now, when everyone's finally given up on you, you come back here expecting us to be _happy to see you_?!" He threw the kunai straight at Sasuke, who barely dodged it.

"I'm not here to play games, Naruto," he said, "nor am I here to apologize. I did what I had to do, and it's over now. That's why I'm here. I still have one goal to achieve." Naruto squinted at him. Only once had he felt such fury before. But that was a very long time ago…

"Do you even hear yourself when you talk?" Naruto said, "_you_ did what _you_ had to do. But did you ever once think of anyone else? And now you're here because _you_ have another goal? It's _always_ about you, Sasuke, and it always has been! And I'm sick of it! I'm so sick of hearing your name! If you had the slightest bit of respect for the people in this village, you wouldn't have come back!" Naruto turned his back and started to walk away. He couldn't even look at Sasuke anymore. But Sasuke wouldn't let him leave so easily. In the blink of an eye, he had moved in front of Naruto and was now blocking his path.

"So," Sasuke began, "that's how it is, huh? You think I'm that selfish? Well, let me tell you something. I went to Orochimaru for one reason. And that was because I knew that only he could give me the power to kill Itachi-"

"But he didn't!" Naruto interjected, "he was never going to help you! He was only going to help himself!" Sasuke nodded.

"I know that now," he said, "I admit that it may have been a foolish move to follow Orochimaru. But when I fought him, I wasn't fighting for myself. I was fighting for my family, my friends, all the people whose lives he took! I fought him because, just like my brother, he betrayed everyone around him, including me! And you know what I did next? I tracked down my jerk of a brother and I killed him because he betrayed my family and he betrayed me!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Huh," he said mockingly, "sounds like a family trait." Sasuke ignored him.

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes and I know that just about everyone hates me now, but you have to understand that everything I've done has been for them!" Sasuke shouted, shaking slightly, "you called me your brother once…if that's still true…if I'm still your brother…you have to understand."

Naruto stared at him. He wasn't sure what to think. Sasuke was hunched over, body shaking with anger, black eyes wide and pleading. He was breathing heavily, his arms tightly at his sides, hands molded into fists.

Naruto looked at him with disgust. This man, whom had once been his friend, was the most repulsive thing he'd ever seen. Sasuke was still weak from many battles and his long journey home. He seemed so much older than Naruto remembered. And Naruto felt so much rage toward this man…

Yet at the same time, he pitied him. He had always been his brother: his rival, and at the end of the day, his friend. That's what a brother was. And that was how things had always been between the two of them, although their friendship was unspoken.

Naruto had tried so hard to hate him. But, in the end, he couldn't. With all the anger he could muster, he pulled another kunai from his holster, and tossed it at a target.

"What about everyone else?" Naruto asked as calmly as possible, "what will you tell them? The same things you told me? They won't be so kind, Sasuke. Things have changed since you left. We are not the same people you knew."

"Neither am I," Sasuke insisted, "I am not the same little kid I used to be. My heart has changed, Naruto. A new Sasuke has returned to you." Naruto continued with his training: leaping into the air, tossing the knives, hitting each target.

"That won't do you much good," Naruto continued, "you lost our trust a long time ago. Old Lady Tsunade will be outraged to know of your return. Kakashi-sensei is disappointed in you. And Sakura-chan…nearly lost all faith in you. She won't welcome you as kindly as you think." Sasuke smiled.

"She already has," he said. Naruto stopped what he was doing and dropped to the ground, gaping at him.

"What?" he said. Sasuke chuckled and held a hand out to Naruto, pulling him up.

"I've asked her to marry me," Sasuke explained, "I told her about my feelings. I

still love her, and I still want to take care of her. It was not as though I didn't feel that way before. I just didn't have the time to think of such things. But we're older now, and I'm ready to be an adult. That is why I asked her." Naruto blinked.

"What did she say?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged and sighed.

"Like you said," he admitted, "it will take her some time to warm up to me…after everything I've put her through. She hasn't given me an answer yet. She says she needs some time to think things over. I'm going to wait for her. It's the least I can do." Naruto scratched his head, listening carefully. He couldn't believe that after all that time, Sakura still endured him…still waited for him.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him.

"The people who'll forgive you," Naruto continued, "they're the ones the matter. They're your real family." Sasuke smiled.

"You have changed, Naruto," he said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "maybe I have."


	4. Consequences

"WHAT?" A furious Hokage yelled. "HE'S WHAT?" Kakashi nodded, adjusting his forehead protector.

"At first there were only rumors," Kakashi explained, "but both Sakura and Naruto have claimed to have spoken to him recently." Tsunade paced in front of the glass windows behind her desk.

"Why would he come back?" she muttered. She then turned to Kakashi, who stood looking quite bored with the situation.

"What does he want?" she asked, "has he said anything to anyone? Has he said why he's returned?" Kakashi only shrugged.

"Sakura and Naruto only told me that he's contacted both of them," he said, "if either of them know why he's here, then they haven't said so. Although, it seems fairly obvious as to why he's come back." Tsunade looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Obvious?" she said, "then you know why he's here." Kakashi smiled.

"Sasuke wants to see his clan resurrected," he continued, "he told me this long ago…when I was still his sensei and he was a mere Genin. It only makes sense that he must have completed his first goal, and is now pursuing his second." Tsunade nodded.

"But why here?" she asked, "surely, he must know that in returning to Konoha he will face a lot of contempt from the other villagers…namely his fellow ninja?"

"I am sure he is aware of that," Kakashi agreed, "however, Sasuke has never shown any interest in what others think of him. Most likely, he has already considered it and simply isn't letting the idea affect him." Tsunade folded her arms across her chest.

"Hmm," she murmured, "I suppose the real issue is what action to take with the situation, correct?" Kakashi's brow furrowed.

"Who says we take any?" he replied, "if I am correct and Sasuke is only trying to rebuild his clan, then who are we to stand in his way?" At this, Tsunade lost her temper.

"Who are we?" she bellowed, "Kakashi, in case you haven't noticed, I am Hokage of Konoha! Should your musings be incorrect, I need to take every necessary action to protect this city! We do not know what his plans are, or if he is even trustworthy!"

She knocked a book off her desk and it fell to the floor. Kakashi picked it up and dusted it off, placing it back on the desk.

"Tsunade," he said, "I know that Sasuke's betrayal has greatly affected Konoha. But there is no need to be rash about the situation."

"And what do you propose I do?" Tsunade fumed, "let him in with open arms and leave him free to do as he likes? Perhaps burn the city down, or assassinate my ANBU officers-" Kakashi caught her arm during her rant, and turned her to face him.

"He is still a member of the Hidden Leaf Village," Kakashi said, "and having him put in prison or even executed is too hasty a decision to make at a time like this. I do not intend to let him into the village without taking precautions, but-"

"According to your sources," Tsunade interrupted, "he's already entered the village." Kakashi sighed again and turned away, his hands in his pockets.

"I know that he was once your student, Kakashi," Tsunade said, "but that does not excuse him from punishment for his betrayal. I will send officers to search for him in the village, since his exact location is not known. And in the mean time, I want you to stay out of it. I am Hokage, not you. And I intend to decide the fate of Sasuke Uchiha."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade stayed true to her word and issued a search for the survivor of the Uchiha clan the next day. ANBU officers and several Jounin ninja were instructed to search every home, alley, and inn since no one knew where he was hiding.

Meanwhile, Kakashi tried to determine Sasuke's whereabouts with a visit to his former students. He had asked Naruto and Sakura to meet him on the bridge the morning following his argument with Tsunade.

Sakura and Naruto were quite surprised to see Kakashi there on time. Everyone knew of his reputation for being consistently late.

"Good, you're both here," Kakashi said when he saw the two approaching.

"What's this all about, sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed.

"I need you to tell me more about Sasuke," he explained, "mostly about his location. Tsunade-sama has gathered a search party and he could be in for an unpleasant visit to her office in the near future. I need you two to tell me all that you know." Sakura glanced at Naruto. _Sasuke contacted Naruto? That couldn't have been good…_

"What are you going to do if we tell you about Sasuke?" Naruto asked

suspiciously. For all he knew, this could be an illusionary technique to gain information.

"Relax, Naruto," Kakashi smiled, practically reading his thoughts, "I am not going to turn him over to Tsunade. But if we can find him before her squads do, we can spare him any punishment she might give him."

"Punishment?" Sakura squeaked, "what kind of punishment?" Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly. She wouldn't like the answer.

"The Hokage can give him any punishment she deems appropriate," he said, "it could be anything from missionary services to a prison sentence…and in the worst case…execution." Sakura winced at the last word. _Execution? Would Tsunade-sensei really go that far? _Naruto seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Execution?!" he said loudly, "they can't execute Sasuke!"

"Lower your voice, Naruto," Kakashi advised, "I am not saying that that is the decision Tsunade-sama will make. But in order to save him from that fate, I need to know where he is." Naruto looked at Sakura apprehensively.

"Well," he said slowly, "he didn't tell me where he's staying." Kakashi's eye widened slightly.

"What did he tell you?" he asked. Naruto thought a moment.

"Just that he's here to resurrect his clan," he said finally, "and…well, he yelled at me a lot…mostly about his family honor. But nothing about his location."

"And you, Sakura?" Kakashi asked quickly, "has he told you anything?" Sakura blushed slightly and averted her eyes.

"Nothing much," she said softly, "he only talked about the past. And like Naruto said, he spoke about…resurrecting his clan." She blushed furiously as she said this.

"Hmm," Kakashi muttered, thinking to himself. _So I was right…he's returned to rebuild what he lost. But where is he?_

"Of course," Kakashi said, "Naruto, Sakura, follow me." With that, he started down the bridge and towards the southern part of Konoha.

"Sensei?" Sakura said, "where are we going?"

"The Uchiha household," Kakashi replied, "Sasuke's home." Naruto frowned.

"Uh…sensei?" he said, "no offense, but…isn't that kind of obvious? I mean, Granny Tsunade's squads would've found him already if he was hiding there, right?" Kakashi smiled. _Very good, Naruto…_

"Exactly," he said, "because it's such an obvious place, the squads won't even bother to look there. They'll figure that Sasuke would be in a more discreet location."

"Oh," Naruto said, "okay, I get it!" _Huh?_


	5. Descent into the Memorial Room

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of author's notes over the past few chapters. I just forgot. But I do want to explain the story a little. Yes, I realize as I reread the chapters that it is somewhat OOC. Especially Sasuke. I have another story in which he is very much in character, but I haven't submitted it yet. Anyway, I don't know if you've noticed, but I love the symbolism of the daffodil. It really signifies the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura, which is why I always use it in my stories. **

**As usual, Naruto and Sasuke are arguing, but that may change later on. I love the scene between Tsunade and Kakashi. I think they are total opposites because Kakashi's so relaxed and Tsunade is so stressed out about the whole situation. Keep reading, I need the reviews.**

When the three arrived at the Uchiha household, they'd had to use genjutsu to disguise themselves. They didn't want any squad members to discover their plans.

The Uchiha grounds, which were old to begin with, had been abandoned for many years. Although the building itself was still standing strong, it had clearly not been cleaned in a very long time. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto made their way through the house, looking for any sign that Sasuke had been there recently.

As she followed a corridor, Sakura came across a room that she could only assume was Sasuke's. There was very little in the room: a bed, a desk and chair, a lamp, some books, and a picture. She examined the picture more closely and saw that it was the same one in her own room: the one of Team Seven.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto suddenly appeared in the doorway, "you have to see this! Come with me!" Naruto led her to back up the hall to where Kakashi was standing. They had opened a door with a staircase descending down to a basement.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, staring down into the darkness.

"It's a Memorial Room," Kakashi answered, "many great clans have them. They are used to commemorate those who have died within the clan. It is considered to be the heart of the house, the soul the clan. Living clan members light candles for those in their own household who have passed. It is where one can go when they want to remember the people they've lost." By the door, there was table with several of these candles on it. Kakashi picked three and used the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu to light them. Handing one to Sakura and one to Naruto, the three started down the stairs.

As they approached bottom, they saw two larger candles placed on either side of a frame. Inside the frame was a piece of parchment on which several names had been written. Kakashi recognized them as the names of some of the former Uchiha clan members.

"This place is kind of creepy," Naruto said, staying close to the stairs. Sakura and Kakashi observed the décor until Kakashi came across what he was looking for.

"Yes," he murmured to himself, while rubbing the wax from one of the candles between his fingers. Sakura kept her eyes on the frame.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi turned.

"These candles were lit recently," he said, "the wax is still wet. Which means…"

"He was here," Sakura said dismally. Kakashi nodded.

"So, where do we look now?" Naruto asked. Kakashi smiled.

"Fortunately, it doesn't seem like we'll have to look very far," he said. Sakura turned, looking at Kakashi curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Kakashi looked over his shoulder, into the shadowy corner of the room.

"Perhaps Sasuke can explain that," he replied.

**A/N: All right, well this one was short. So, I'm sorry. But I had to give a bit of a cliffhanger. And I'm pretty sure that there is actually a name for the room that I'm trying to describe, but I decided to call it a Memorial Room because I thought it was fitting. R&R por favor!**

**Sofia nadia**


	6. A Reunion and A Fate Decided

A/N: I've been hearing a lot about how I should be making the chapters longer. And, yes, I will make them longer. Thank you all for the reviews. They really make my day. I would also like to explain to some of you that I have a reason for everything I do. There is a reason why Sasuke kissed Sakura in the second chapter instead of the twenty-second and there is a reason for her reaction. For those of you who want the character's attitudes to be more fitting to the situation…just wait. I'm getting all this response about how I should write it this way or that. But I already did. I just haven't posted it all yet. So be a little patient with me because it is a work in-progress and you may see exactly what you're hoping for. If not, then I apologize. As I've already stated, this is only my take on Sasuke's return to Konoha. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy the next chapter, which is slightly longer.

A tall figure dropped from the ceiling and stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. Kakashi smiled at his former student. He looked exactly how he remembered him, although he was older. The raven hair, the dark eyes…this was definitely him.

"Even with age you don't lose your old tricks," he said, "eh, Kakashi?" He stepped forward and, with one swift movement, lit the two candles that stood before the framed plaque.

"I see you've discovered the intensity of your chakra," Kakashi replied, "and you forget that I am not as old as I look." Sasuke nodded. He then looked over at Naruto and Sakura who smiled at him.

"So what's the meaning of this little family reunion?" he asked the group.

"As usual," Kakashi said, "one of my students is in potential danger, causing the rest of us to come to his aid." Sasuke's eyes seemed to narrow.

"Is that so?" he muttered, "well, you may have made the trip for nothing. I am completely aware of this 'potential danger'. And as usual, I am prepared to face it." Naruto raised his eyebrows. _What the heck's he talking about?_

"You know what Tsunade-sensei has done?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smiled at her kindly, which was something that startled Naruto. He had never seen Sasuke interact that way with her. _'I'm going to wait for her…it's the least I can do…'_

His words reverberated in Naruto's mind. Of everything he had said, they struck him the hardest. _Sasuke…and Sakura?_

"You mean her pathetic search party?" Sasuke laughed, "yes, I know all about that. I actually expected it sooner. Her delay tells me that she is not sure how to handle me just yet." Kakashi eyed him. Sasuke had certainly grown up. Although he was always considered a genius, he had come back as a more experienced and even brighter ninja than before. Brighter even than Sakura. Kakashi smiled. _Very impressive…_

"And yet you intend to face her head on?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke's eyes settled on his old sensei, the man whom he had hoped to overcome.

"There is no punishment she can give me," Sasuke answered, "I am confident of that." Naruto's brows drew together.

"Are you out of your mind?" he said, "The old lady can have you killed if she wants! You'd be lucky to get away with a prison sentence!" Sasuke laughed again.

"She won't kill me, Naruto," he said, "I am far too valuable to her. She must have realized my worth otherwise she would have issued the search much sooner. She is hesitant to sentence me any kind of punishment…let alone execution." Sakura observed Sasuke carefully. Like Kakashi, she noticed his maturity.

"Your worth?" Naruto repeated, "what do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke advised, "just trust me and know that I will not be in any way harmed." Kakashi sighed. _His confidence will be his downfall…_

"You're doubting me, Kakashi," Sasuke said, "I will tell you the same thing I told Naruto. I am no longer the same man. Believe me this time, sensei. I am in no danger."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a knock on the door and Shizune appeared with Ton-Ton in her arms. Her expression was frightful, her eyes wide and cheeks red.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, not looking up from her book. Shizune swallowed.

"Tsunade-sama," she said, trembling, "there's someone here to see you." She stepped aside to let him in, but Tsunade still did not look at him.

"If it's Naruto, then you can tell him to leave," she replied dully.

"Not quite," said the visitor. Tsunade tore her eyes from the book and settled them on the young man in front of her. He was tall and admittedly handsome with a strong face and dark eyes. Tsunade stood.

"I see that my search squads were a waste of time," she said, "you've come to me on your own accord. I like that. But you should have done it sooner, Sasuke Uchiha."

"You'll have to forgive me for the delay," he smiled, his arms folded across his chest, "I had some other issues to take care of." Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hmph," she muttered, "I suppose you're going to give me some kind of excuse as to why you've come back after betraying us. Let me guess…Orochimaru cast a spell on you and forced you to the Village Hidden in the Sound to do his bidding?"

"Something like that," Sasuke replied humorously.

"And I suppose you think you're not to blame for any of the attacks on Konoha and should be free of any punishment?" Tsunade continued. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"On that you're only half correct," he answered, "I know that my decisions have put this village in a lot of danger, and I gladly take the blame for said decisions. But as far as a punishment goes…that won't be necessary." Tsunade glared at him.

"I'll judge whether or not it is necessary, Uchiha Sasuke," she said, "but what makes you so sure of yourself? What makes you think you'll get away with everything you've done?" Sasuke laughed.

"I am said to be a traitor to Konoha," he replied, "but in all reality…is that really what I am? A traitor? What if I was to tell you that I have prevented an even greater threat from inflicting itself upon this village? Perhaps you'd reconsider." Tsunade stared at him a moment. Even she, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, could not see where he was going with this. She sighed, already feeling the weight of a day's work.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, "I have no time for riddles, Sasuke. Get to the point." Sasuke nodded.

"You must be wondering why I've returned," he said, "and everyone who knows me, knows that I would not return to this village unless I had achieved a goal that I had been working towards for years."

"Then you have achieved it?" Tsunade said, starting to take interest in the conversation, "Uchiha Itachi is dead?" Sasuke again nodded and chuckled.

"Itachi," he continued, "and another. Someone I believe you've known for some time now. And old friend…" Tsunade caught on immediately. _ But how…? Impossible!_

"Orochimaru," she muttered. Tsunade stared at him, bewildered. Orochimaru was practically invincible. And while Sasuke was known to be a genius in battle, there was no possibility of his skills even _matching_ Orochimaru's…let alone finishing him.

"Hmph," she said, smirking at him, "I didn't know you were a liar, Sasuke. I should have expected as much from a traitor." Sasuke's smile widened.

"If I was lying," he said, "then would my cursed seal have disappeared?" Tsunade continued to glare at him. _It disappeared? How can that be?_

"Cursed seal, huh?" Tsunade said, thinking. Meanwhile, Shizune, whom had remained quiet up until now, stepped forward.

"Tsunade-sama," she said timidly, "Kakashi has informed me of something that was not on Sasuke's profile: the cursed seal, given to him by Orochimaru years ago. It occurred during the second part of the Chunnin exam to be precise. Kakashi also said that he himself performed a sealing ritual and that none of this information was to be kept on record." Tsunade glanced at Shizune and sighed.

"As usual," she said, "Kakashi has failed to paint the entire picture for me." She turned her attention back to Sasuke, whose sly smile had not faded.

"Sasuke," she said quickly, "show me." Sasuke nodded and pulled his collar down to reveal the back of his neck. He stepped forward so that she could see.

Tsunade's jaw dropped slightly, letting out an inaudible gasp. _It's gone! But how do I know that he isn't just concealing it with a jutsu?_

"You now have proof, Tsunade-sama," Sasuke said, "I am no liar. I killed Orochimaru. Were he alive, the cursed seal would still be active."

"I'm afraid this is not proof enough," Tsunade said. Sasuke frowned.

"Not proof enough?" he said angrily, "you think I'm faking this? Even if he were still alive, there is no way I could have hidden the cursed seal! I'm telling you the truth!"

Tsunade sat down at her desk and flipped open a page of her book. She studied it carefully, before looking back up at Sasuke.

"Shizune," she said, her eyes still on Sasuke, "find Anko and bring her to me. We have some business to settle." Shizune nodded and fled the room quickly, returning only moments later with a confused-looking Anko.

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade?" Anko said, glancing at Sasuke.

"Yes," Tsunade replied, "I need you to tell me about the cursed seal that Orochimaru placed on you many years ago." Anko looked startled, but nodded.

"The cursed seal extracts chakra from the body," she explained, her hand over her neck, "there is little chance of living once the cursed seal has been placed. But for those who do survive, the seal remains as a permanent connection between Orochimaru and his chosen one." Tsunade nodded.

"A permanent connection?" she said, "so, I suppose you would notice if the seal were to suddenly…disappear?" Anko seemed alarmed at the idea, but nodded.

"But there's only one way that could ever happen," Anko said, "the connection can only be broken if the one who placed it dies." Tsunade stared at her, then glanced at Sasuke who grinned.

"Anko, let me have a look at this seal," Tsunade said, standing again. Anko removed her hand from her neck so that Tsunade could see.

"Just as I thought," Tsunade murmured, "it's gone." Anko's eyes widened.

"Gone?!" she said, "but…how could that…when did…it can't be!" Tsunade sat down at her desk once more, avoiding the satisfied smiles of Sasuke.

"It is just as you said, Anko," she started, "Orochimaru is dead. Now, if you'll leave us, I have a man's fate to determine." Anko stared at her in horror and looked over at Sasuke. Her expression changed to pure shock.

"Is this…?" she began, "the Uchiha? It's true?" Tsunade made a motion to Shizune to have Anko escorted from the room. Shizune nodded and began to drag her away. Anko continued to stare at Sasuke in complete fear.

"Well, well, well," Tsunade said, once Anko was out of earshot, "the one and only Sasuke Uchiha is an honest man." Sasuke nodded, still smiling proudly. Tsunade stared at him for a long moment, until Shizune reappeared in the room with Ton-Ton on her heels. Tsunade beckoned her Sasuke and Shizune forward to her desk.

"Shizune," she said, her eyes still on Sasuke, "I want you to witness what I am about to say: From this day forth, Sasuke Uchiha will be under my services. He is expected to carry out any mission I give him. As punishment for his betrayal to Konoha, he is to spend at least five years working as a Jounin ranked ninja, the exact amount of years that he deserted our village." Shizune looked at Tsunade as if she had gone out of her mind, but nodded.

"This will be your way of earning back my trust," Tsunade said to Sasuke, "as well as the trust of your fellow ninja." Sasuke too nodded.

"I knew you'd understand," he replied. He turned to leave, but stopped when Tsunade called out to him a final time.

"Sasuke," she said, "do me a favor. Don't disappoint me."

A/N: There you have it. I wanted a tiny, little twist in the story. I don't think that's really the reaction you would expect from Tsunade. I just want to add that there may also be some comedy later on in the story. And Chapter Seven, which is my personal favorite, will be added shortly. And I mean SHORTLY. Hope that was a bit longer for you guys. R&R please.

**Sofi Nadi**


	7. Resurrecting Love and A New Jounin

**A/N: Yay! Okay, this my favorite chapter so far because…well, you'll see. I think it may contain the kind of content that some of you wanted to see from me and the characters. So here you go…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It'd been nearly a week since he'd seen her and over two weeks since his proposal. And she still had not given him an answer.

Sasuke was beginning to lose hope. He knew that Sakura had a lot to consider, what with all the mistakes he had made and the years of treating her poorly. But at the same time, he had figured that she would be thrilled at the idea. And her lack of a reply was making him more and more worried everyday.

It was as he was heading out to the training field one afternoon that he caught sight of her. She was using a practice dummy to work on her regular hand-to-hand combat. _That's strange…Sakura doesn't usually practice out here…_

He watched her for a few moments. _Left kick, right punch, left hook, duck… _She apparently hadn't noticed his presence. He stepped forward.

"You might benefit from some real combat with a partner," he said. She whirled around to kick him in the face, but Sasuke caught her ankle in the process.

"Oh, really?" she said sarcastically, "well then, why don't you do me a favor and allow me to kick the crap out of you?" Sasuke's eyebrows raised. _Sakura doesn't usually talk like this… _She threw a punch at him, only to have him block it with his other hand. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed and she grinned maliciously. Before Sasuke could ask what she found so amusing, she pushed herself away from him.

In the blink of an eye, she came back at him with both fists, attacking his face. Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her wrists, staring into her brilliant green eyes. She smiled at him for a moment, then lifted her knee and forced it at a particularly _painful_ place. Sasuke's eyes widened and he let go of her wrists, doubling over in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" he squealed, trying to recover. Sakura drew a kunai knife out of her holster and gripped it tightly in her hand.

"You make me so angry, you know that, Sasuke?" she said. She lifted the kunai slightly and began cleaning her nails with it nonchalantly. Sasuke was gasping for air.

"What'd I do now?" he panted. She shot him a death glare.

"Let's see," she said, "where to begin? How about breaking my heart for the millionth time? Leaving me worried sick about you? Ignoring me when I try to help you? Betraying me not to mention everyone else around you? And finally, coming back and making me more confused than I already am and forcing me to make the hardest decision that I'll ever have to make in my life?!" Sasuke slowly returned to his feet.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Sasuke replied. Sakura threw the kunai at the practice dummy, hitting it right at the heart.

"That's not enough, Sasuke," she said, "this is how it's been for years: you treating me like dirt even though I spend every waking minute of the day thinking about you and trying to take care of you. And then you just don't give a damn! You say you're sorry, but words aren't enough anymore! I'm tired of trying to get through to you!" She sniffed and wiped back some of the tears that had made it down her face during he rant.

"Sakura," Sasuke sighed, "don't you think I feel awful about all of that? Don't you think that, if I could, I'd go back in time and change all of that? You think it was easy for me? Acting like I didn't care? You just don't understand what it's like, Sakura. I was just afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Sakura said desperately, "I only wanted to be there for you. I just wanted you to respect me and let me in! Is that so hard?"

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled, causing Sakura to tremble slightly, "you don't get it! How do you think I felt after what happened to my clan, my family? You think it was easy to trust people after that? I was afraid to get attached to anyone because I didn't want to lose them too! That's why I ignored you! That's why I always treated you guys like dirt. I don't want to lose you." Sakura stared at him for a long moment, until something that she had been trying to suppress for a long time escaped her lips.

"Why did you ask me to marry you?" she asked. Sasuke didn't look at her.

"I already told you," he answered, "because I love you." Sakura shook her head.

"That's not what I mean," she said, "I mean, what would a marriage mean to you? Is it just a joke to you? Would you marry me and then start treating me like you did before? Would you just ignore me and never let me in?"

"No!" Sasuke said loudly, "Sakura, I'm never going to do that to you again. You have to know that." Sakura continued to stare at him.

"Well," she said, "what does it mean, marriage? Am I just going to be your instrument so that you can resurrect your clan? Is that it? Is that all that binds us together? Do we just forget the vows and the rings and have children so that your clan has a future? I don't want to live like that, Sasuke. I want a real marriage. I want to be with someone who not only needs me but cares about me. This isn't a joke to me."

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at her shining eyes. Standing there before him was not the same Sakura that he had known so many years ago. She had truly transformed, and had become the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Marriage," he started proudly, "is not a joke to me either. I want to marry you because I care about you more than any other human being ever could. I want us to be bound together by love alone and nothing else. We'll only have children if you want us to. All I care about is being with you. Let me make up for my mistakes. I don't just want to be your husband…I want to be your friend."

For a long moment, Sakura gaped at him. She had never heard Sasuke speak like this before. She had never seen him this way. The only time that even compared was the moment they had spent on the bench when she had heard of his return and he had given her the daffodil. But this was far more powerful than it had been then.

_He's willing to give up his dream of resurrecting his clan…for me._

"Sakura," Sasuke said, stepping towards her, "I know that you need time. And I respect that. I respect you. I'll be waiting for your answer." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and Sakura remembered what he'd said so long ago.

'_Your forehead is so wide and charming…it makes me feel like kissing it…'_

Sasuke had already turned to leave and Sakura felt her heart racing faster with each step he took. He was walking away. What was she doing? He was walking away!

"Sasuke!" she called. He stopped and looked back at her. Before he could move another muscle, she ran to him and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away, she smiled at him and said, "You can take that as a 'yes'."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto awoke early one morning to the sound of the busy streets below his apartment. He stretched and, after having some ramen, pulled on his usual attire. He was heading over to Tsunade's office to see if there were any missions for him. But on his way, he was startled to see Hinata Hyuuga carrying a great deal of bags. She seemed to be struggling with them quite a bit. No doubt they were very heavy. He watched her struggle for a moment, until finally a careless man bumped into her and she dropped her bags, some of the contents slipping out.

Naruto hurried to help her pick up the fallen goods. It was mostly food: watermelons, cantaloupes, tomatoes, apples, noodles, and a lot of pre-made sushi. When Naruto handed Hinata her things, he saw that her face was nearly as red as the tomatoes she had just purchased.

"Th-thank you," she said, "Naruto…" He smiled at her.

"No problem," he said, pulling her to her feet, "that's an awful lot of food. Any reason you bought so much of it?" She nodded timidly.

"It is…my father's birthday," she explained, "we're preparing all his favorite foods for dinner." Naruto nodded.

"Okay," he said, "well, I guess I'll see you around then, huh?" Hinata's eyes seemed to widen a little. Or perhaps he was imagining it…

"Y-yes," she muttered. She watched as Naruto waved and began to walk away. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"N-Naruto?" she called. He stopped and looked back at her.

"W-would you like to come to dinner…tomorrow?" she said, "I…I could make whatever you want. As a thank you…for helping me." Naruto shrugged and smiled.

"Why not?" he said, "could we have ramen? That's my favorite! With little pieces of naruto in it! That's where I got the name!" Hinata smiled.

"Ramen, yes," she said softly, "m-my house is just before the bridge…the Hyuuga compound. Y-you could come at seven." Naruto nodded.

"All right!" he said, giving her a thumbs-up, "it's a date then! I'll see you tomorrow Hinata!" The sheepish girl nearly fainted. _A…date?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto knocked loudly on Tsunade's door. At first he heard nothing, so he knocked harder and louder.

"I said 'come in'!" Tsunade barked. Naruto cheerfully stepped inside and approached her desk. She appeared as if she had not slept in a few nights.

"Morning, Old Lady!" he said, "I was just wondering if you had any missions for me! You can give me something real challenging now that I'm a Jounin and all! Like delivering a secret message to one of the other villages or guarding a princess or-"

"I have no missions for you at the moment, Naruto," Tsunade said tiredly, "now get out of my office. I'm very busy today planning the new Chuunin exam and I can't waste my time talking to you." Naruto glared at her.

"But there has to be _something_ I can do?" he said, "we don't just run out of missions. Isn't there anything you can give me?"

"I already gave out the necessary missions," she replied, "I've got all my ANBU officers out working for me and a new Jounin who's proving to be quite the catch."

Naruto rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"A new Jounin, huh?" he said, "you're looking at a new Jounin! Why didn't you call me to do it? You got something against me, Old Lady? Huh?" Tsunade tore her eyes from the book she had been looking at and sent him a death glare. Naruto recoiled.

"The Jounin I chose is better suited than you are for this particular mission," she answered, "and stop calling me 'Old Lady'!" Naruto fumed.

"How can this guy be better than me?" he said loudly, "I can handle any mission! I'm a freaking chameleon! Believe it! And who the hell is this 'new Jounin' anyway?"

Tsunade smiled at this and chuckled to herself. Naruto observed this and it only made him angrier.

"Interestingly enough," Tsunade started, "I think you know him, Naruto. A certain…Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto gaped at her.

"Sasuke's a Jounin now?" he said, "but he didn't even take a test! Technically, he's not even a Chuunin yet! How did _he_ become a Jounin?!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Tsunade said, "I promoted Sasuke to Jounin for my own reasons. He has proved to me that he is a greater ninja than I thought, despite his history."

"Are you kidding me?!" Naruto shouted, "Sasuke's back for five minutes and already he's stealing my spotlight! When's a guy gonna catch a break?" Tsunade sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Is that all, Naruto?" she said. Naruto left the room, grumbling something about training harder…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Okay, so I really enjoy the humor in this one. And I know I'm going to get complaints about Sasuke and Sakura having kissed twice in one chapter. But, really, come one people. It was a kiss on the forehead and a kiss on the cheek. Just little things to lighten up the mood of that particular scene. And finally some NaruHina! Although, I hate writing Hinata. No offense if you like her, I just think she stutters waaaaay too much. More reviews please!**

**Sofi Nadi**


	8. A Date With Naruto Uzumaki

**A/N: As was requested, this chapter is also slightly longer. This chapter also brings in some of the other characters, whom I have not mentioned until now. Hope you like!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura walked into the empty flower shop alone. Seeing that no one was currently at the counter, she started looking at the various flowers. She smiled weakly when she saw the daffodils and bent over to smell them. _'Did you know that the daffodil stands for unrequited love?' _She remembered what Sasuke had told her vividly.

"So," said a familiar voice, "I hear someone's getting married." Sakura looked back at the counter and saw Ino standing there, leaning her chin on her arm.

"Oh," Sakura said, "yeah. Where did you hear that?" Ino smirked.

"Please," she said, "when something happens to Sasuke-kun, I'm the first to know." Sakura frowned. She knew for a fact that this was not true. Even she, Sakura, knew very little about Sasuke. And she was his fiancée!

"I'm guessing you're here to plan for your wedding?" Ino said, "were you interested in those daffodils?" Sakura stared at her, surprised by Ino's coolness. She had half-expected Ino to throw something at her or at least call her 'billboard brow'. But the news of Sakura's engagement to the only survivor of the Uchiha clan did not seem to bother Ino in the slightest.

"Actually, no," Sakura replied, "I didn't really think they'd be appropriate. Did you know that daffodils stand for unrequited love?" Ino shrugged.

"Well, if you want my opinion," she said, "I'd go with roses. You can never go wrong with roses for a wedding. Besides, it's kind of traditional." Sakura nodded.

"That would be nice," she agreed. A thought occurred to her. She wasn't really sure what made her say it…

"Ino," she said, "I was kind of wondering…would you mind being my maid of honor?" Ino looked at her as if she were out of her mind.

"What did you say?" she said. Sakura examined the roses more closely.

"You know," she said, "be my maid of honor? In the wedding?" Ino gaped.

"Why?" she asked, "I mean, why would you want _me_?" Sakura shrugged.

"Why not you?" she said, smelling some lilies.

"Oh," Ino said, "well, I guess I just…I just figured since we weren't really friends anymore, you might not-"

"Who says we're not friends anymore?" Sakura asked. Ino looked at her in confusion. Everyone knew that they were rivals, ever since the two declared their love for Sasuke. So why was Sakura…?

"But we've always been rivals," Ino said quickly, "you and me. Ever since we were little and we were always fighting over Sasuke-kun. Don't you remember?" Sakura turned to look at her. Ino saw something different about her. Sakura seemed more mature than usual, if it was possible. And her eyes seemed to shine with a kind of light.

"I do remember," Sakura explained, "but I also remember before that…we were friends. So why should things be different now? If we were friends then, why can't we be friends now? We aren't fighting over Sasuke-kun anymore. So why continue to be rivals when we can just as easily be friends?" Ino stared at her in admiration. Sakura had grown up to be such a wise and generous person. Ino nodded.

"Friends," she repeated, "yeah…we'll be friends. And I'll be your maid of honor in the wedding." Sakura beamed and, to Ino's surprise, embraced her with a hug.

"Good," Sakura said, once she had pulled away, "then you can help me plan! I really don't know which flowers to choose. They're all so beautiful! But I think my favorites are the red roses. But I also like the white." Ino smiled.

"You can have both," she said, "just mix them up. It's the perfect combination. The two of them mixed together stand for unity. And unity is exactly what you need in a marriage. To become one." Sakura nodded, until a thought crossed her mind.

"Ino?" she said suddenly, "how come you're not mad? I mean, that I'm getting married to Sasuke-kun? I kind of thought you'd be angry about it." Ino sighed.

"To be honest," she said, "I was at first. But I've been thinking about it and I realized something." Sakura's brows drew together.

"What?" she asked.

"Well," Ino began, "out of the two of us, you were always more deserving of Sasuke-kun than I was. I saw how much you sacrificed for him during our Chuunin exam…when you cut your hair, you protected him. You risked your life for him. You were always taking care of him. I never did anything like that for him. I guess I've just realized that, if anyone should have him, it's you." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Ino," she said, "it really means a lot." Ino shrugged.

"Oh, never mind," she said, "just come back when you decide how many bouquets you'll need." Sakura nodded and Ino watched her leave the store. _She's not the same shy little girl anymore…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_So this is the Hyuuga compound?_ Naruto remembered the Uchiha household. The two homes looked very much alike. He was meeting Hinata for the promised dinner, and had barely lifted his hand to knock on the door when she appeared. Naruto gaped.

Standing before him was a strikingly beautiful young woman. She wore pink robes with a red sash, her eyes shimmering in the dim light and her lips a shade of rose. This could not be the same Hinata! She looked so much…older.

"Naruto," she said in her usual soft voice, "please…come in." He stared after her as she led him inside, and did not lift his gaze from her when he had sat down at the table.

"I made your favorite," she said, "as you asked…" She disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, only to reappear with two bowls of piping hot ramen. She placed a bowl in front of him and then sat down across from him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, fearing that she had made some kind of mistake. Naruto shook himself out of his stupor.

"Nothing," he said, "let's eat." He attacked his ramen, as always, eating as quickly as he could. He looked up and noticed Hinata again. She ate delicately, and her every motion was as graceful as that of a swan. Out of politeness, Naruto slowed himself down, so as not to seem rude to her.

When he had finished, he sipped his tea and watched Hinata closely. She seemed to be a completely different person than he remembered and he wondered why he had not noticed it the other day.

"Would you…like some more?" she asked. Naruto, continuing to stare at her, nodded stupidly. Hinata hurried from the room and soon returned with a second bowl. She, herself, did not have any more.

"Naruto," she said, as he ate, "I wanted to thank you again…for the other day." Naruto swallowed and dismissed this comment with a wave of his hand.

"No big deal," he said, "anyone could've done it." Hinata shook her head.

"But 'anyone' did not," she said, "you did." Naruto stared at her again. This was the boldest thing he had ever heard her say.

"No one else stopped to help me," Hinata continued, "only you."

"Well," Naruto said, "I was probably just the first one to notice." There was a short silence while Naruto continued eating and Hinata thought over what he'd said.

"You know," Naruto said suddenly, "it really ought to be _me_ thanking _you_." Hinata was startled by this comment. Why should Naruto thank _her_?

"W-what?" she said, her bravery leaving her.

"Well, I just mean," Naruto started, "for all the stuff you've done for me over the past few years. I mean, even when we were kids. You gave me medicines and remedies. You were even going to let me cheat off of your test during the Chuunin exam, remember? I'm just saying…you've kind of always been there for me. So, thank you."

Their eyes met for a moment, admiring each other. Naruto was still surprised at the person before him. Hinata sat, studying the face of the man whom she would always love. The two smiled at each other briefly, blushing, and then returned to their meal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You want me to be your WHAT?" Naruto said. Sasuke shushed him.

"Just give me an answer," Sasuke said, "the wedding's in two weeks and I promised her I would find a best man by then." Naruto frowned.

"Wait a second," he said, "you only picked me because you were in a rush, didn't you? Well, forget it. I'm not gonna be your best man if you're only asking because you can't find anyone else." Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said, "if you won't do it…" He turned to Kakashi who had been reading one of his Paradise books quietly.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said, "will you do it?" Naruto stood up, outraged.

"Hey!" he said, "wait a minute, I want to be in the wedding too. I'll be your best man. I just want you to want me to be your best man. And you have to promise me a dance with Sakura-chan." Sasuke glared at him.

"I am not letting you dance with my wife!" he said, "besides, aren't you taking Hinata? I don't think she's really gonna like it when you start dancing with other women!" Naruto sighed, his arms folded across his chest.

"Fine," he said, "but you owe me for this." Sasuke groaned.

"All right, Naruto," he said sarcastically, "I owe you." He looked over at Kakashi again, who had been ignoring them completely.

"Will you be our ring bearer then, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi set down the book and gave a long sigh.

"I suppose," he said, "I had hoped to be one of the groomsmen having been your devoted sensei all these years…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry, but I already found all my groomsmen. Well, I didn't really get to pick them. They're just the bridesmaids' dates. So that includes Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji." Naruto grimaced.

"I have to hang out with those losers the whole night?" he said.

"Shut up, teme," Sasuke said, "I'm the one who has to talk to them. And I have to dance. In front of everyone." Naruto pictured Sasuke doing the chicken dance and smiled. It was going to be a great night.

"Hey, there's going to be cameras there, right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Excellent," Naruto said, with a devilish grin on his lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days before the wedding was set to take place, Naruto received a letter asking him to be on the bridge that afternoon. It was unsigned and he did not recognize the handwriting, so Naruto decided to meet this person. He took a few extra kunai with him just in case.

When Naruto reached the bridge, he found himself completely alone and wondered if the person meeting him there could be concealing himself. He waited for about fifteen minutes and was just about to head home when he heard a familiar voice.

"I have news for you," said the voice. Naruto turned to see a tall, white-haired man with strange markings on his face leaning on the bridge railing.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto said, "what are you doing here, Perverted Hermit?" Jiraiya winced at the name. No matter how many times he asked, Naruto would never stop calling him that.

"You got the letter I sent, didn't you?" he asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That was from you?" he asked. Jiraiya sighed.

"Yes," he said, exasperatedly, "now, listen to me. I have something very important to tell you. It has to do with why I am here."

"Okay," Naruto said. Jiraiya looked down at the water beneath them.

"You have become a great ninja, Naruto," Jiraiya said, "you remind me of your father a lot." Naruto's jaw dropped at these words.

"My father?" he said, "you knew him?" Jiraiya nodded solemnly. Naruto could only stare at him, bewildered. Jiraiya had never spoken about that before.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Naruto asked, "why not before?"

"It was never important up until now," Jiraiya answered simply, "you are a greater ninja now than ever before, Naruto. You have grown so much. And for that reason, I have come here." Naruto looked at him, confused.

"I don't understand what you mean, Ero-sennin," he said. Jiraiya smiled.

"I was only your teacher for a short while, Naruto," Jiraiya continued, "but in the time that I taught you, I saw a lot of strength and determination in you. You have confidence and a dream. And I have returned to Konoha to formally make you my apprentice." Naruto's brows drew together.

"But I'm already a Jounin," he said, "what kind of training could you still give me? Unless…you want to train me to be Hokage?" Jiraiya only laughed.

"Not quite," he said, "I want to train you to be one of the Sannin. Like myself." Naruto stared at him, his eyes wide and mouth ajar.

"Me?" he said, astonished, "a Sannin?" Jiraiya shrugged.

"It is not the same as Hokage," he said, "but it is one step closer. Usually, the Sannin are the first to be considered for the role of Hokage when the previous one has died. But, if you don't think you can handle it…" Naruto fumed.

"Are you kidding me?" he yelled, "of course I can handle it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, aren't I? And just think! After this, I may be the next Hokage! And I'll finally have beaten that loser Sasuke!" Jiraiya frowned.

"Yes, well," he said, "we'll be staying in Konoha for your training for a little while. But soon, we'll need to take you out on higher ranked missions. We'll start your training in three days." Naruto frowned.

"Could we start in four days?" he asked, "I've got this wedding to go to on Wednesday. I'm the best man and Sasuke and Sakura-chan will kill me if I'm not there."

"A wedding?" Jiraiya said excitedly, "oh, excellent! Do you think I could go?"

"I guess," Naruto said suspiciously, "but don't think you'll just be able to make off with one of the bridesmaids or something! You got that, Perverted Hermit? If anything goes wrong at Sakura-chan's wedding, she'll murder me in my sleep!"

"Please, Naruto," Jiraiya said, "I have given up my old ways. I am not the young man you used to know."

"You were never young when I knew you!" Naruto said. Jiraiya sighed.

"Naruto," he said, "you have no faith in me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Naruto! I told you to leave me alone!" Tsunade yelled, "I have work to do! There is no time for your stupid questions!" The door opened slightly and Jiraiya poked his head through.

"Ah, Tsunade," he said, "long time, no see." Tsunade shuddered.

"Jiraiya!" she exclaimed. He smiled.

"You look as young as ever," he said, "for such an old hag."

"What do you want from me?" she demanded, "I thought you had left Konoha? And yet you're back so soon?" Jiraiya's smile brightened.

"You act like you're not happy to see me," he said, "when are you just gonna admit your undying love for me?" Tsunade gave him a dirty look.

"Tell me what you want and get out of my office," she ordered. Jiraiya stepped forward, admiring the room.

"I just thought you should know," he said, "that starting Thursday, Naruto Uzumaki will be my apprentice." Tsunade laughed.

"And what could he possibly learn from you?" she asked. Jiraiya frowned.

"I plan to make him a fellow Sannin," he explained. Tsunade looked at him doubtfully.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said, "Naruto Uzumaki? A Sannin?" Jiraiya nodded proudly, his arms across his chest.

"With me as his teacher," he said, "you may be out of a job, Tsunade." With that, he turned and left the room.

"Shizune?" Tsunade called dismally, "bring me a bottle of sake!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Yet again, I used the significance of the daffodil. I'm sorry, but it's just so fitting. I would also like to apologize for the dryness of these past few chapters. But as my fellow writers know, every good story has its more boring parts. I promise that it gets more exciting though. The next chapter is the wedding, which brings up something mysterious, so we're starting to get into the really vital stuff now. But for this chapter…I decided to give Hinata some courage. And I ended Sakura and Ino's rivalry. There wasn't any point in maintaining that. I realize that Sasuke and Naruto are coming across as a bit immature, but I assure you that that is by design. As the story continues, you will see all of the characters maturing. And you'd be surprised how immature some twenty-year-olds can be. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, favorites, alerts….just everything! I hope to see more, and I should be updating again in about two to three days.**

**Sofi Nadi**


	9. Happiness Finally?

**A/N: I think I should make it clear that pretty much all of our Leaf ninja are Jounin level now. I think I forgot to mention that part. But, yes, they are all Jounin. And Sakura is still Tsunade's apprentice. Go figure. But anyway, enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four Jounin teachers stood around Tsunade's desk, all wondering why they were here. Tsunade sat in her chair, staring down at a piece of paper, and sighed.

"I have called you here," she began, "to alert you of a rather dangerous threat."

Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma all looked at her with great interest, while Kakashi was just as relaxed as always. He had been expecting this.

"An anonymous letter arrived yesterday," Tsunade continued, "stating that there is a force in and around Konoha, waiting to attack. It has not yet been discovered who wrote the letter and where this so called 'force' is lurking, but I am not taking the situation lightly. There is no doubt in my mind that this threat is in some way linked to Sasuke Uchiha." Gai's jaw dropped.

"_The_ Uchiha?" he said, "you think it is him?" Tsunade leaned back in the chair.

"At this point in time, everyone is a suspect," she replied, "I do not think that Sasuke has any more to do with this letter than any other of my Jounin ninja. However, Sasuke has had connections with some of the Sound ninja in the past. Which is why I believe he may be in great danger as well." Kurenai frowned.

"Because of what happened with Orochimaru," she said, "you think he's in trouble? That he may have brought this threat upon Konoha?" Tsunade nodded.

"Exactly," she said, clasping her hands together. Kakashi shook his head.

"It is a common misconception to say that Sasuke has brought any kind of 'threat' upon the Leaf Village," he said firmly. Asuma looked at Kakashi curiously.

"Is it?" he asked, "when Uchiha has earned us so many enemies?"

"No more than you or I have!" Kakashi yelled. The room was still, as all eyes were on Kakashi. No one had ever seen Kakashi get angry like this. He was always cool and collected, never showing that kind of emotion.

"It is wrong to place that kind of blame on Sasuke when we have all done the same," Kakashi continued, "have we not all battled other ninja before? Have we not made our own enemies?"

"Yes, but not to Sasuke's extremity," Kurenai stated.

"No," Kakashi said, shaking his head again, "there is no difference in extremity. If we are going to place blame on those who have earned enemies for Konoha, then we are all guilty. Sasuke is a fellow ninja. He is no different from any of us, and he should be treated as such." Gai nodded.

"He is right," he said. The four turned back to Tsunade, who had been listening intently and watching Kakashi with great respect.

"I believe in Sasuke Uchiha just as Kakashi does," said Tsunade, "though he was never my student, it is clear to me that he is more loyal than his actions would dictate. As I am sure all of you know, tomorrow is his wedding day. I will be stationing ANBU members throughout the city, even at the ceremony. And I expect all of you to attend. It is vital that we observe everything that happens in Konoha until we have more of a lead on this letter." The four agreed to go, and each left the office, pondering what the days ahead would be like in Konoha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Crap!" Naruto cried, as he hastily pulled on his kimono. He had overslept again, and was supposed to be at the church for wedding rehearsal an hour ago.

"Damn," he muttered, fiddling with the sash. He also had to pick up Jiraiya before heading over to the church. Now he would really be late.

Once he had gotten fully dressed, he bolted out the door, heading for the small compound where Jiraiya was currently staying…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, things were just as chaotic at the Uchiha Compound where the wedding would be taking place. Rehearsal had ended by then and Sakura had been whisked off to a separate room to prepare for the actual ceremony.

Sasuke waited in his bedroom, staring at the small picture of Team Seven. The picture had been taken over eight years ago, when they were just children. Sasuke looked at the dismal expression on his own face in the photograph, remembering those days he had spent living in a world of loneliness.

"Are you feeling remorse now?" Sasuke turned and saw Kakashi standing in the frame of the door, already clothed in his formal attire. The Sharingan Eye, however, still remained hidden.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi sighed, "yours is a story that will be told for a great many years to come. You have done many wrongs. And in many ways, you have been wronged." Sasuke placed the framed photograph on the table again.

"Did that make any of what I did right?" he asked.

"I told you many years ago that you were making the wrong decision," Kakashi replied, "that revenge was not a way to solve your problems. And, as always, you chose to act against my expectations. I have always known that you are a self-willed person. But I did not expect you to follow through with your decision."

Sasuke sat in Kakashi's presence in silence. He stared down at his hands, which no longer looked like hands to him, more like weapons. Returning to Konoha had turned out much better than he'd expected, and he was beginning to wonder if he deserved the treatment he was receiving.

"But did I make the right decision, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, his voice deep and penetrating with guilt. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"I suppose it would have to depend on how you look at it," he answered, "on the one hand, you could have saved all of the Villages from a great threat. In fact, you took down another threat with it. But on the other hand, you did it for the wrong reason. Had you murdered Itachi and Orochimaru for the sake of the Village, it would have been different. What you did was out of spite…no, I do not believe that you made the right decision."

Sasuke stood up angrily. The chair in which he'd been sitting clattered to the ground. His hands shaking, Sasuke looked at Kakashi, tears beginning to rim his onyx eyes.

"What was I supposed to do?!" Sasuke yelled, "Itachi killed my entire family while I sat idly by defending no one but myself! Did you really expect me to live out the remainder of my life knowing that _I _had betrayed them too! I couldn't do that! I would rather die than keep living, reminding everyone of who _really_ betrayed his clan! That's why I made my decision. That's why I am who I am."

Sasuke collapsed to his knees, still shaking with rage. A hand fell onto his shoulder and he looked up into the smiling eye of Kakashi.

"You are an incredible ninja, Sasuke," Kakashi said, "and an incredible being. Today is your wedding day. Today is the day that you will change forever, and your family name will hold honor again." Kakashi smiled at him, the man who reminded him so much of himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ero-sennin! The wedding is in ten minutes! Can you _please_ hurry up?" Naruto whined. Jiraiya stood in his closet, tossing different colored kimonos over his shoulder.

"We can go as soon as I find something to wear! I can't just show up in some random outfit. I have to look good so that I can impress the young ladies!" Jiraiya replied.

"Just wear the blue one," Naruto said, sighing, "it's not like any women will be looking at you anyway, Old Man!" Jiraiya turned.

"What did you just call me?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where the hell are you Naruto?" Sasuke muttered. He was standing at the front of the gardens in the Uchiha Compound, which had been completely transformed for the wedding. Pink and white lanterns had been strewn all throughout and there were musicians waiting to begin the ballads. People had already started filling in the seats and the ceremony was going to start very soon.

"Sasuke!" He turned to see Tsunade-sama approaching him, wearing a long pale pink kimono. He nodded to her.

"Sakura has asked me to perform the ceremony," Tsunade lied. Sasuke only nodded again. Sakura had really gone all out for this wedding.

"Is everyone ready to take positions?" Tsunade asked.

"Everyone but Naruto," Sasuke said grimly, "and if he doesn't get here in five minutes he'll have signed his own death sentence." Tsunade glanced at the sundial in corner of the garden.

"Well, in the mean time we'll get everyone ready," she said, "if he doesn't show then we'll just have to continue without him." Sasuke sighed. _What the hell are you doing, Naruto?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto sprinted toward the Uchiha Compound. The wedding was supposed to start in two minutes, and then the procession down the aisle would begin. Naruto was supposed to be escorting Ino, though only because she was Sakura's maid of honor. His real date was Hinata, but because he was Sasuke's best man he'd had no other choice.

"Hurry up, Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya was jogging behind him, pushing through the crowds of people in a ridiculous-looking orange kimono.

"I'm too old for this," Jiraiya mumbled beneath his breath.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The music had started playing and the procession would begin at any moment. Sasuke was looking around wildly for any sign of Naruto. He only saw Ino at the back of the long aisle of chairs, looking at him angrily. She made a motion to ask where Naruto was, and Sasuke replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Just as Ino began to walk down the aisle alone, a whir of blonde hair rushed to her side and, panting from all the running, accompanied her. Sasuke smiled at the sight: Naruto clinging onto Ino's arm, his face red and his hair disheveled.

Sasuke watched as the procession continued. After Naruto and Ino, there was Neji and Tenten. After them came Shikamaru, and a girl with dark green eyes and blonde hair, who Sasuke remembered was Temari of the Sand. And finally, there was Choji and Hinata.

He gulped, knowing that at any second Sakura would start down the aisle and would become his wife. To him, it seemed like an eternity before she finally turned the corner and began walking the aisle, her short pink hair blowing softly in the wind. She was wearing a simple white wedding kimono, with a green sash to match her eyes.

Finally, she reached the front, tucked her arm around Sasuke's and faced Tsunade, who smiled on them brightly.

"Let us begin," Tsunade said to the guests.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"More sake?" the bartender asked. Kakashi shook his head, still clasping his cup. He watched the crowd of dancing people intently. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, though Kakashi was still on guard.

He had been watching a strange man throughout the course of the wedding, and still observed him during the reception. The man was crippled, leaning his weight on a crutch. He was very old, and Kakashi was sure that he was not a friend of Sasuke or Sakura. The man did not participate in any of the festivities and did not speak to a soul. He only watched the dancing couples, particularly the bride and groom.

"Not much of a dancer, is he?" Tsunade said. She sat down in the chair next to Kakashi and tried to follow his gaze.

"Who?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she replied, "isn't that who you were looking at?"

"No," Kakashi said, "I was watching the one off to the left of Sasuke." Tsunade looked and saw the crippled man.

"The old man," she said. Kakashi nodded.

"Do you not find his presence here strange?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade did not answer, only stared at the man, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy.

"You suspect him?" she said finally. The old man caught Kakashi and Tsunade's gazes and suddenly began to back away from the crowds. He hobbled his way up a street, only glancing back once, then leaving the reception. Kakashi's brow furrowed.

"Yes," he said, "I do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Aah, you gotta love Kakashi's instincts. He's such a good ninja. Anyway, a little bit about this chapter…if you are confused about the reactions to Sasuke's return from the other ninja (mainly Neji, Shikamaru, etc.) that will be revealed later on. Those characters will be more important in the next few chapters. I am also busy writing another Naruto fanfic write now, although I don't plan on posting it until this one is finished. My guess is that this one will be around 15 chapters. Hope this was long enough. Please review!**

**Sofi Nadi**


	10. Sacrifices and Suspicions

**A/N: Yay! We're into double-digit chapters now! Okay, so I pretty much LOVE this chapter, and I hope you will too. I spent a lot more time on this one, put a lot more effort into it, and I think it's good overall. For those of you who have been reading for awhile and craving the action, the wait is over! And I can assure that there is much more to come. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I also realized that I've been forgetting my disclaimer. **

**I do NOT own Naruto!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks after the wedding, Naruto was summoned to see the Hokage. He figured that Jiraiya had gotten him another usual mission escorting someone out of the Village, but he was surprised to see many of his fellow Leaf ninja when he arrived.

"You're late, Naruto," Tsunade said from her chair. Naruto looked at the others curiously. There was Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Lee. None of them seemed to know why they were there.

"I was just about to explain your mission," Tsunade said to Naruto.

"A group mission?" Choji asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Aw, damn," Shikamaru sighed, "that's just going to slow me down."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Shikamaru," Tsunade said, "this mission is different from anything you've ever had. You'll be bodyguards-"

"Are you kidding? We've done that _thousands_ of times. This should be no problem!" Naruto interrupted. Tsunade frowned at him.

"You didn't let me finish," she said, then continued, "this time you will be bodyguards for one of your fellow ninja." The group looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Tsunade folder her arms across her chest and looked at them seriously.

"I have given one of your fellow Jounin a special mission outside of our Village," she explained, "in our current state, it is not safe for him to travel alone. Which is why I am assigning you this mission." Neji's brow furrowed as he realized what she meant.

"Well, who is it?" Choji asked, still not understanding.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade replied. Naruto's eyes widened. _Sasuke? In danger?_

"You want us to protect _him_?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes," Tsunade answered. Neji stepped forward, his hands clenched into fists.

"And what if we refuse?" he asked, "what if we do not wish to protect that traitor?"

"I did expect at least one of you to say that," she said, sighing, "and I will tell you that if that's the case, you might as well forget about being a ninja at all." Neji's eyes narrowed, his fists tightening in fury.

"Why?" he asked angrily, "because we don't want to help someone who betrayed us in our time of need?" Tsunade stood.

"Yes," she said fiercely, "you will find in your career as a ninja that you will often have to make decisions just like this. You will have to do things that you don't _want_ to do and even go against your own beliefs. But a ninja will put that behind them and carry out their mission! So if you can't handle something as simple as this, then why are you even in my office?! Why are you even a ninja?!" Lee stepped forward.

"Tsunade-sama is right!" he said, "it is our job as youth and as ninja to represent and defend our Village. No matter what the situation is, we must do what is expected of us."

Neji backed away from her desk a little. He knew that this was true. A real ninja would do anything for his village, even if it meant protecting _Sasuke Uchiha_.

"Well then," Tsunade said calmly, "do you accept this mission, or not?" The five glanced at one another, then nodded in unison.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is Sakura Uchiha available?" Sasuke asked the woman at the main desk. He was at the hospital, hoping to tell his wife about the new mission Tsunade-sama had just given him.

The woman looked at him frightfully, then glanced at a piece of paper on her clipboard.

"She's tending to a patient right now," said the woman, "but she should be done in just a minute. Room 407." Sasuke thanked her and headed down the hall to the room, feeling the woman's fearful eyes on him as he went.

He reached room 407 just as Sakura was coming out. She turned to him a smiled slightly. Her eyes had bags under them, her hair rather messy. She looked so tired.

"Hi," she said, then noticing his expression, "is everything all right?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Sasuke said. Sakura glanced over her shoulder, then took his hand and pulled him further away from the room.

"Sakura, you look exhausted," Sasuked continued, "I think you're overworking yourself. Now that I think about it, you've been getting up earlier all the time and coming home later. You really don't look so well. Maybe you should take some time off."

"Sasuke," she sighed, "I'm fine, all right? Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Sasuke frowned at the sudden change of subject. He knew Sakura wasn't going to be crazy about it.

"Well," he started, "Tsunade-sama has given me a group mission." Her brows drew together in surprise and confusion.

"A group mission?" she said, "you haven't had one of those in a long time."

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, "she wants me to take some kind of letter to the Kazekage in the Sand Village. And, well, I don't know how long this mission is going to take. It could be awhile." Sakura frowned.

"How long do you think?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Close to two months-"

"Two months?!" Sakura said, "Sasuke, that's ridiculous. Why can't Tsunade-sama get someone else to do it? Temari? Or Kankuro? They're _from_ the Sand Village!"

"Sakura," Sasuke said, trying to calm her down, "I know that. But I'm sure Tsunade-sama has a reason for asking me to do this. And I know two months seems like a long time, but it'll go by faster than you think. Okay?" Sakura sighed.

"Okay," she groaned. Sasuke nodded.

"Good," he said, pulling her into a hug, "I want you to take care of yourself, okay? None of this working twelve hours a day, all right?" Sakura nodded sadly.

"I'll see you soon," Sasuke said, kissing the top of her head. He turned to leave, but stopped short and looked back at her again.

"Sakura?" he said, "um…I…I love you." She smiled.

"Hn," she replied, "how about that?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come in," Tsunade said at the knock on her door. The door opened and Kakashi walked in unexpectedly. Tsunade was busy transferring some documents and didn't even look up when he entered.

"That wasn't a smart move, Tsunade-sama," he said. She looked up at him carefully.

"Excuse me?" she said. Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Sending Sasuke out on a mission while the Village is under threat," he explained, "that wasn't the smart thing to do." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"I respect your opinion, Kakashi," she said, "but I did what I thought was necessary in order to keep him alive and keep my Village safe."

"So you sent him out where no one could keep watch over him?"

"I sent five able bodyguards with him," Tsunade said, starting to get angry, "to ensure his safety." Kakashi moved forward.

"I do not doubt that the Jounin you sent with him are able," he said, "but I don't think you are taking into consideration the strength of your opponent." Tsunade stopped writing and looked at him with full attention.

"Kakashi," she said seriously, "I am not one of your mere Genin students. I am Hokage of this Village!"

"I am aware of that, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said coolly, "but I still believe that you have made a severe mistake. The ninja you have sent out are very bright and can most likely handle any hindrance during their mission. But how can you expect them to overcome an opponent when they know nothing of their opponent's strengths and weaknesses?" Tsunade stood to face him.

"Is that not what you were supposed to teach them?" she asked, "how to gauge an opponent?"

"You are missing the point, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi continued, "for weeks now, you have known about the possibility of an attack on this Village. Yet, what have you done in defense? Sent out a few ANBU members? Cast out your ninja when they could have been more useful here? You have learned nothing about your opponent! You do not know how strong they are or even where they are hiding-"

"Who is Hokage here?" Tsunade asked, "last time I checked it wasn't you, Kakashi! So why don't you let _me_ do my job and let _me_ make my _own_ decisions?!"

Kakashi stared at her for a moment, then nodded and started to back out of the room. He stopped just before he reached the door, however, and spoke again.

"Keep in mind, Tsunade-sama, that Hokage is more than a title."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke jumped from branch to branch, sprinting through the trees. He and the others had been traveling towards the Sand Village for slightly over a week now.

"Do we even know why we're delivering this thing?" Shikamaru asked, as he jumped to the next tree branch.

"Tsunade-sama only said to give the Kazekage this letter," Sasuke replied, "she didn't say why." Choji suddenly stopped at a rather large branch.

"Can't we take a break?" he asked, "all of this running around is making me hungry." Sasuke sighed. They had been going for awhile.

"Maybe just a short one," said Shikamaru, sitting on one of the branches. He was leaning up against the trunk, his eyes already starting to close. The others stopped as well, figuring that a little break was just what they needed.

They were quiet for awhile, nearly all of them with their eyes closed. Except for Sasuke, who mind was still whirring with thoughts.

After about fifteen minutes, Sasuke stood, ready to move on.

"Let's go," he said to the group, "we should keep going as long as the sun's up. We'll rest when it gets dark."

"Why should we listen to you?" Neji scoffed, "you aren't the leader of this mission! We haven't slept a full night for days. We'll have some more rest."

"What's your problem?" Sasuke said, his tone angrier than before. Neji glared at him.

"Nothing," Neji answered, "I just don't think I should have to take orders from someone like you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Someone like me?" he said. Neji stood up, staring him down.

"Yeah," he replied, "a selfish, good-for-nothing traitor." Sasuke glared back at him for a moment.

"You think I'm a traitor?" he said.

"Perhaps you've forgotten," Neji said, "the hell you put us through five years ago. I guess that would be easy for you, since all you think about is yourself." Naruto stood.

"Neji, leave him alone," Naruto said, "he didn't do anything to you personally."

"Didn't he?" Neji challenged, "are you saying that you too have forgotten the many battles we endured to try and return him to Konoha?! Have you really forgotten what kind of stress we were put under, how much _pain_ and _suffering_ we went through all because of this heartless bastard?!"

Neji spit at the branch on which Sasuke stood, causing Sasuke to lunge at him. Naruto and Lee held Sasuke back, though he still struggled to break free of their grip.

"Don't listen to him, Sasuke," Naruto advised, "he doesn't know anything about you. He can't say anything if he doesn't know-"

"Oh, I think I know enough," Neji replied. He made a familiar hand seal, his eyes closed tightly, then opened…_Byakugan!_

Neji lunged at the branch where Sasuke stood. Simultaneously, Lee leaped into the air his leg positioned to hit Neji's face and throw him back, off of the branch. But Neji, who had seen this coming, merely ducked Lee, and in an instant had struck a blow to Naruto.

Naruto recovered quickly, but had accidentally let go of Sasuke, who Neji had already struck with another blow, this time of blue chakra. Sasuke took the punch well, barely affected at all, while Neji waited to read Sasuke's next move.

Lee tried to sweep Neji's legs out from under him, but Neji only dodged the move again, and leaped to the next branch.

"So I'm finally going to fight you, am I?" Sasuke asked. Neji smirked.

"It would appear so," he replied.

"Sasuke," said Lee, "fighting him is not going to improve matters. You don't know what kind of power he possesses." This time it was Sasuke who smirked.

"That's true," he said, "but neither does he." Sasuke leaped over to the branch where Neji stood. Now the two were far enough away from the other, but still in view.

"What are you two DOING?!?" Naruto yelled, "have you COMPLETELY lost your minds?!" Shikamaru, who had remained quiet up until now, finally stood.

"No," he said, "let them settle this. Our mission cannot continue until this is done." Naruto and Lee gaped at him.

"Are you serious?" Naruto said, "we can't let them fight like this! They're going to kill each other!" Shikamaru shrugged.

"That was predictable ever since Sasuke's return," he said, "someone was going to do it. If Neji hadn't stood up to him, I would have."

"How can you say such a thing?" Lee said. Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see Sasuke and Neji striking at one another, Sasuke's sharingan activated.

"Neji's right," Shikamaru continued, "Sasuke betrayed our Village. It was a mistake for him to return. A foolish move."

Naruto felt fury overcoming him. His hands were clenched into fists and he grit his teeth. In the blink of an eye, he had thrown himself into the fight and, with each hand full of chakra, was holding Sasuke and Neji apart.

Shikamaru, Lee, and Choji watched in amazement. It was clear that Naruto was having great difficulty, holding each of them up in the air like that, a surge of red chakra keeping them apart.

"How," Naruto said slowly, "how can two ninja as great as you…do this to one another? How can it resort to THIS?! Haven't you learned anything from all the missions we've carried out? Haven't you learned anything from what Tsunade-sama has told us?! And still you act like THIS?!"

Sasuke and Neji were each struggling to break free of Naruto's merciless grip. But it was of no use. Naruto clearly was _not_ going to let them fight.

"Neji," Naruto said, his tone unforgiving, "you claim to be an _elite _ninja. But you fail to realize the _way_ of the ninja. Like Tsunade said, in some cases you will have to do things that go against what you believe. But you must face them for the good of your people. No matter how hard it is."

Neji released the Byakugan, feeling the strain of Naruto's grip. _Is this really Naruto?_

"Sasuke," Naruto continued, "you knew that in coming back to Konoha you would face this kind of reaction. And yet, you do not know how to handle it. You make enemies, where you could make alliances."

Sasuke relaxed into Naruto's grip, remembering when they had fought so long ago. _This is not Naruto…this is the Nine-Tale Fox._

"Now you tell me," Naruto said, "can we carry out this mission in peace? Or are we all just going to wind up killing each other?" Both Sasuke and Neji had stopped struggling now, though they continued to glare at each other.

"Let them go, Naruto," said Lee, "they have learned their lesson." Naruto glanced at Sasuke, then at Neji, and slowly lowered them onto the branch. When he had let go, the others noticed that his hands were scarred from the chakra he'd held. It had burned his skin.

"We need to continue the mission as if nothing ever happened," Naruto told them, "for Konoha."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, when they had stopped to rest, the only ones who slept were Choji, who was exhausted, and Lee, who had insisted that to continue the springtime of youth, one must know when he has reached his limits and take leisure from it.

The other four, however, did not sleep, all of them fearing what the inferiority of rest might bring. Sasuke worried for his safety, having lost trust in Neji, he was unsure of what would happen to him if he slept. Neji and Shikamaru worried the exact same thing, neither of them felt comfortable sleeping with Sasuke nearby. How could they be sure that Sasuke would not attack them after the day's events?

Naruto stayed awake for a slightly different reason. It was not that he didn't trust his comrades. But he knew that they could be quite irrational at times, and he did not want to wake up only to find one of them dead.

So that night, while Choji and Lee slept, and Neji and Shikamaru kept to themselves, Naruto took advantage of the group's silence and decided to speak with Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't said a word since his feud with Neji. He remained stolid, not even looking at the others. But he was not surprised when Naruto sat down next to him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said quickly, before Naruto could utter a word.

"I wasn't gonna ask," Naruto replied, looking up at the moon. It was partially hidden by clouds, but an eerie glow still clung to it. They were silent for a long time, Sasuke still replaying all that had happened in his mind.

"Tsunade-sama did not ask you to deliver this letter," he said finally, "did she?"

"What?" Naruto said, his face quizzical. Sasuke shrugged.

"You guys aren't really here to help me deliver this letter," he said, "delivering letters is a one man job." Naruto continued to look at Sasuke curiously.

"You're here to protect me," Sasuke said, "like a child." Naruto looked down at the burns on his hands. He had certainly done his job of defending Sasuke. And he was sure Tsunade-sama was not going to like their report when they returned.

"I guess Tsunade-sama has less faith in me than I thought," Sasuke said.

"It's not you she doesn't trust," Naruto replied, "it's everyone else. She's worried that sending you on a mission outside of the Village will put you in great danger. That's why she asked us to come." Sasuke nodded.

"Then why did she give me this mission?" he asked, "why not you? Why would she sacrifice five of her Jounin just to watch over one ninja? It seems so unnecessary."

Naruto had also thought of this, but was unable to come up with an answer. It did seem like an unnecessary thing to do, not something Tsunade-sama would ask of them. But he didn't question it too much. After all, she was Hokage.

"Who knows," Naruto said, "who knows why anyone does what they do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: What's interesting is that I originally intended this story to be a SasuSaku romance. But Sakura's hardly in it. Well, at least right now. I just find it funny how the story has changed so much from what it was originally going to be. A couple of things: Yes, Kakashi got mad at Tsunade, but for a good reason. And I finally added some characters in the story, as well as some action. I hope you can finally see how the characters have matured. Naruto is very different in this chapter. Also, I know the scene between Sasuke and Sakura may have seemed a little weird because they're acting more like a married couple and I realize I could have written that better. **

**One final note: Maybe you guys can help me understand this. I'm loving the reviews I'm getting, but I don't seem to be getting very many of them. I've had nearly a thousand hits to the story and only 14 reviews! And I wonder if that's because of the length of some of the chapters? Well, for those of you who HAVE reviewed, thank you so much! They really make my day! And if you haven't already, please do. I like to hear how people are reacting to the story. Thanks!**

**SofiNadi**


	11. Confirmed! A Surprise in Store

**A/N: Yay for more action scenes! And some other interesting surprises! Read&Review&Enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had already been at least a month and Sakura tried to wait patiently for Sasuke. She had not been at home much, as she was still working very hard at the hospital, and occasionally with Tsunade. But now the work was taking its toll on her.

She had been feeling sick to her stomach and had even thrown up a few times. She only getting about five hours of sleep a night, and it certainly showed. A few of the other nurses were starting to worry about her, but Sakura always shrugged it off and told them that she'd be fine.

However, things didn't seem to be so 'fine' when Sakura found herself on the cold, floor of the hospital hallway one morning. One of the other nurses, Akiko, was standing over her.

"Sakura-chan?" she said. Sakura could hear her, but just barely. Everything sounded so far away and her head was pounding. Her stomach was hurting worse than ever now and she was sweating like crazy, breathing heavily.

"Sakura-chan?" Akiko tried, "can you hear me?" Sakura stared down at the floor, unable to hold her head upright. _What's wrong with me?_

Akiko put her hands beneath Sakura's arms and pulled her to her feet, then allowed Sakura to rest an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm going to take you to the emergency room," Akiko told her calmly. Sakura tried to nod. Things were not looking good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke stopped and looked at the horizon. The sun would be completely gone in another minute. The rest of the group stopped as well and, without speaking to one another, prepared a fire and took some time to rest.

They were finally on their way home from delivering the letter, and no one was looking forward to it more than Sasuke. He couldn't bear being around these people any longer. And he too was exhausted.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "I'm going to sleep now. You'll keep watch?" The rest of the group had already fallen asleep the moment the sun went down. Naruto nodded.

"I'll stay awake," he agreed.

About an hour later, Naruto was beginning to feel uneasy. His senses were telling him that they were not alone in that forest, and that the intruders were not the friendly kind.

But he waited, trying to determine whether or not he was just being paranoid. Naruto was starting to feel drowsy, and wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. _No_, he thought to himself, _a ninja must never doubt his instincts._

He shook himself awake and sat up a little. He would not give into the temptation of sleep. Not when there were lives at stake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade looked up to see Sakura standing in her doorway. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something very different about the girl. Tsunade put down her brush.

"Sakura," she said, "is something wrong?" Sakura clasped her hands behind her back, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"No, Tsunade-sama," she answered, "nothing is wrong. I was wondering…well, Sasuke-kun has been gone for over a month. Have you heard anything about when he'll be returning?" Tsunade sighed.

"My guess is it will be a few more weeks before he's back in Konoha," she replied, "the Sand Village is farther than you'd think. And it can be quite difficult to reach the Kazekage." Sakura nodded sadly.

"I heard about your accident, Sakura," Tsunade said, "and if you are feeling overworked, then I suggest we put your training on hold and have you work minimum hours at the hospital."

"That won't be necessary, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, "I also came here…to revoke you of your duties as my sensei." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Are you that ill, Sakura?" she asked. Sakura took a deep breath, unsure of how her sensei was going to react to what she was about to say.

"I am not ill, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, "I'm pregnant." Tsunade's gaze instantly dropped to Sakura's stomach, which was still flat. She had not expected this at all, but now felt foolish for not recognizing the signs.

"I see," Tsunade said, "then that's why you were wondering about Sasuke?"

Sakura said nothing, fiddling with the ring on her finger. Tsunade didn't know why she was so surprised. It was not unusual for women to have children at such a young age. But still, Tsunade could not help but be a little shaken.

"I am deeply sorry that our training cannot continue," Sakura said, "but I do not find it necessary anymore. I am giving up my dream of becoming a medical ninja."

"Sakura," Tsunade said, shaking her head, "that dream does not have to be cast aside. You could still resume training after the birth of the child and-"

"No, Tsunade-sama," Sakura interrupted, "this is my decision. And I don't want my child to grow up in a home with parents who are never there. Sasuke is a ninja. I could never take that away from him. It is literally his life now. And it is my plan to keep working at the hospital, where my healing skills can still be of use." Tsunade nodded.

"You're right about one thing," she said, "it's your decision. And I admire you for being so brave about this." Sakura smiled slightly.

"Thank you," she said, "but I do have one favor to ask of you. I want you to be the godmother of my child. You have been something like a second mother to me, and I want you to be like a second mother to my child." Tsunade smiled at her.

"I would be honored," she answered.

She watched as Sakura turned and walked away, a pin of sadness striking her heart. It was true that Sakura's relationship with Tsunade was much like that between mother and daughter. But Sakura had come to Tsunade a young girl, and now was leaving her a grown woman.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, kicking his foot lightly, "get up." Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto standing over him. Naruto held out a hand, which Sasuke took, and pulled him up.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said. Naruto shushed him quickly.

"We've got company," Naruto replied under his breath, "just help me get the others awake." Naruto hurried to wake Choji and Shikamaru.

Sasuke looked down at Neji, who was asleep with a kunai enclosed in his hand. He reached down and tapped Neji's shoulder. Neji awoke immediately, as if he had never even been asleep.

"What?" Neji practically growled. Sasuke held out his hand, the same way Naruto had.

"Keep your voice down," Sasuke advised, "we have to go now." Neji grimaced and ignored Sasuke's hand.

"You're going to start ordering me around again, huh?" he said. Sasuke pulled his hand back and glared at Neji.

"Would you just get over yourself?" he said, "we _have_ to go _now_." Neji looked at him curiously, realizing what he meant. Suddenly, he stiffened, his eyes staring at something behind Sasuke.

"Come on, Neji," Sasuke urged, "what are you-?"

In an instant, Neji was on his feet. The wrinkles and veins around his eyes indicated that he was using the Byakugan. He tossed the kunai he'd been holding at one of the bushes in the small clearing. A soft cry was heard from where it had hit the bush and a tall man wearing all black stepped out from the shadows.

Neji glanced over his shoulder to see the same man stepping out from behind trees, circling them. One of these men was headed towards Naruto.

"Naruto!" he shouted, his eyes wide, "stay close to Sasuke! They're trying to separate us from him!" Naruto and the others all moved toward the center, where Neji and Sasuke were standing, and surveyed their opponents.

"Where'd this guy come from?" asked Choji.

"Who knows," Lee replied, "but he must've been following us for some time now. Look at his forehead protector!" Each of them looked closely and could now see that this man was from the Sand Village.

"No," Neji said, "he's just deluding us." The men smiled simultaneously, and in the blink of an eye, had transformed.

"No way," Shikamaru said. For they were now looking at about fifty Orochimaru.

"I thought you said you killed him, Sasuke?" said Choji. Sasuke frowned.

"I did," he replied. Neji stared down the intruders.

"It's not Orochimaru, you dumbass," he said, "he's just using another jutsu!"

The man snickered before transforming yet again, this time to the form of a Sound ninja. Neji watched carefully. _It's really him this time…_

In a flash, the intruders had attacked, all of them ignoring Sasuke and targeting the others. Lee was using all types of taijutsu to fight them off, while Neji used his Byakugan to predict moves. Naruto dodged a few punches thrown at him, jumping up on a branch, while Shikamaru struggled to pick up a shadow. They happened to be in a secluded area with many trees.

"Neji, above you!" Choji yelled. But it was too late. Ten or so of the intruders had jumped from a tree branch, dragging Neji to the ground with them. One of them managed to hit him with a rather large rock, knocking him out completely.

"Neji!" Choji cried. He had gained the attention of the intruders. Now the group that had knocked out Neji was headed for Choji, who quickly tried to regain his stance and defend himself.

It was as they were fighting that Naruto noticed something very strange. Sasuke was calmly standing in the middle of all this chaos, his eyes closed. His lips were moving, though from where he was Naruto could not decipher the words.

Then Sasuke's eyes opened.

Naruto watched Sasuke in fear. His eyes red with the Sharingan, he turned his head to watch the fighting continue.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "run! Get out of here! They're after you!" Sasuke only grinned, turning back to the intruders, who were starting to come towards him now.

"Mangekyou Sharing-!" Before he could finish, Sasuke collided with the earth, Naruto's hands around his neck, choking him.

"You do that," Naruto said, his voice filled with ferocity, "and I'll _kill_ you."

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Rock Lee yelled. Naruto looked up to see everyone, including the Sound intruders, staring at him, completely dumbfounded. Sasuke was writhing and struggling beneath him, tugging Naruto's hands away from his neck until Naruto stood, his eyes red with rage and the power of the Kyuubi.

"What are we doing all standing around?" Naruto asked, "let's take them!"

He charged at a large group of the intruders, who all attempted to dodge him. But Naruto merely charged up a tree, then pushed himself off and landed on two of the men.

Sasuke, who had finally regained his breath, stood up as well, watching in horror as Naruto began to fight mercilessly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said, "you teme! You haven't noticed it then?" Naruto landed on yet another branch.

"What are you talking about?" he yelled. Sasuke only laughed.

"They aren't copies," he said, "they're real ninja." Naruto looked at the Sound intruders. Every single one of them was the same man. Then how could they not be copies?

He lunged at one of them, pinning him to the ground. There was no puff of smoke to indicate that the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu had been used. This was the real deal. Naruto laughed.

"Well, this makes things easier," he said, using the back of his kunai knife to knock the ninja out. Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all followed suit, knocking the remaining Sound intruders to the ground.

When they had finished, they hurried over to where Neji lay, still unconscious. He was bleeding a little, but overall was okay.

"We should get him back to Konoha as quickly as possible," Shikamaru said, " and no doubt there's more of those Sound ninja throughout this forest." All of them agreed and began sprinting through the trees again, Choji carrying the unconscious Neji on his back.

"I don't understand," Lee said, after they had been going for awhile, "how did those ninja all look the same without using Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

"Genjutsu," Sasuke explained, "they disguised their appearances to make us think that they were using a shadow replication jutsu. It was a trick to throw us off."

"What I don't understand," Shikamaru said, "is why they were after Sasuke." The entire group glanced at Sasuke, who shrugged.

"Believe me," he said, "I know about as much as you do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Okay, well I know this isn't as long as the last chapter, but it was important to keep all of this information to ONE chapter. And it just so happens to be a little shorter. So forgive me on that part. I threw a little twist in there with the pregnancy, but you could've figured that out from the last chapter. And the fainting at the very beginning had to do with that as well. I actually drew that from personal experience (not that I've ever been pregnant). But trust me…fainting is NOT fun. Well, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Probably within the next few days. So thanks for reading, now review!**

**Sofi Nadi**


End file.
